The weird, random yugioh roadtrip story
by steel-angel-wing-weaver
Summary: The yugioh gang is going on a roadtrip! well..are supposed to be anyway...


The Weird, Random, Road trip Yugioh Story…

Come on! I didn't know a title but it is what it says - this time there is no Christina okay I'm not sure about if I ate sugar or not but hey you decide!

Chapter one- underwear

everyone is sitting down waiting

Kaiba: Who stole my wine!

Joey: Whistles

Serenity: sighs wheres Mokuba when you need him?

Mokuba: shouts from shower in the shower!

Kaiba, Joey, Serenity: 00

Marik: That sounded so wrong…so dodgy….

Yugi: but utterly fantastic!

Everyone: 0o disturbing silence

………

……….

Tea: Dogs have fangs

Kaiba: that is impossible, friendship baka(Japanese look it up or in other words it means idiot)

Everyone part from kaiba: gasp

Kaiba: what?

Mokuba: sings in the shower

Tea: cries

Yugi: aww huggles Tea

Bakura: walks in wearing…a ballet tutu! And is on tippy toes Hello

Marik: laughs his head off

Serenity: Hides behind Kaiba thinking its Joey

Joey: faints

Marik: throws him in closet everyone ready to go

Serenity: Hides in kaibas trenchcoat Hide me….

All: oo

Marik: Bakura put that tutu on serenity!

Bakura: I can't

Tristan: why not

Bakura: I don't have anything under it!

Mai: all the more good reason -

Mokuba: hops out of the shower

Pegasus: appears with nothing on hello

Serenity: me scared…..

Kaiba: me hot-

Joey: you wrong! throws fish at kaiba

Kaiba: gets knocked out

Serenity: realizes it ain't Joey what the-

Pegasus: in pink…

Mokuba: frilly underwear…

Mai: was that?looks at Mokuba

Mokuba: frilly underwear! looks at Bakura

Bakura: what!

Everyone part from Bakura:stare at pegasus

Pegasus: whats up?

Tea: gets bad thoughts

Tristan: gets good thoughts

Kaiba: wakes up looking like a zombieeeerrrggggg….

Serenity: aaaaaahhhhhh! screams

Tristan and Duke: watch drooling

Kaiba: falls on them erg….

Joey: that must have been one rotten fish falls out of closet, pink frilly underwear restraining him 00

Serenity: smiles yay for kaiba, the kaiba-

Mokuba: in pink frilly underwear!looks at Joey

Mai: I thought Kaiba had teddy bear underwear…

Joey: pours golden syrup all over Kaiba yummy

Tea: shudders

Ishizu: joey can't I just eat the golden syrup?

Joey: no I shall rule the world with… pocky and golden syrup! Muahahahahaha!

Serenity: umm maybe we should throw the fish at joey now…..

Ishizu: or go to the lodge

Mokuba; or buy pink frilly-

Pegasus: people

Kaiba: grumbles

Pegasus: or….take over kaiba corporation hehe

Kaiba: shoots Pegasus

Pegasus: dramatic, slow movements while getting shotnooooooooo!

Tea: moves out the way so Pegasus lands on Tristan and Duke phew

Tristan and duke: unconscious

Marik: stuffs them in…..inside kaibas trenchcoat hahaha!

Kaiba: grabs another trenchcoat haha!

Serenity: that's my-

Mokuba: pink frilly underwear? pokes joey wrapped in pink frilly underwear

Kaiba: sighs my brother and-

Ishizu: serenitys pink frilly skirt shakes head

Kaiba: uhm..its suppose to be underwear ishizu

Ishizu: no look she got a frilly pink skirt on

Joey: growls

Kaiba: looks down at himself who the hell covered me in golden syrup!

Joey: hehe

Serenity: Ishizu you were trying to look up my skirt?

Ishizu: yes….ummm..i mean no

Kaiba: pushes her on Serenity muahahaha!

Serenity: lands in wrong position in front of kaiba her skirt up

Kaiba: smirk

Joey: faints

Tristan and Duke: Whimper

Serenity: pulls skirt down and blushes

Duke: aww Kaibas lucky

Kaiba: smirk

Serenity: at least it was Kaiba and not Marik sighs of relief

Marik: WHAT!

Serenity: stares at marik grrr

Marik: okay take it easy girlfriend

Kaiba: 0o

Serenity: he scary hides behind Kaiba again

Joey: shakes head whats with you Seren?  
Serenity: then whats with Mokuba and pink frilly underwear

Mokuba: underwear in his mouth what?

Serenity: sigh

Joey: you didn't answer my question Seren

Serenity: crosses arms and….

Joey: no….faints

Marik:pokes

Serenity: umm me go now hides

To Be Continued

Should I continue it? I haven't even started on the trip yet! XD

Plz review or flame…flamez are funny

(Sorry for the shortness I ain't very good at really long chapters )


End file.
